The Way To The Sun
by MokkaTansogare
Summary: Hana Toretto es la menor de la familia de corredores/criminales más buscada en toda América. En el exilio de su hogar, descubrirá que las viejas mañas nunca mueren, y que hay puertas deben permanecer cerradas


Hana Toretto es la menor de la familia de corredores/criminales más buscada en toda América, desde los primeros crímenes de Dominic, líder de la familia desde la muerte de su padre, tomo la responsabilidad el velar por la seguridad de sus hermanas, sus últimas líneas de sangre y dos de las personas más importantes en su vida junto con Letty…

Y ya muchos sabemos cómo fue la historia: Carreras clandestinas, el robo de autos, el tipo que casi asesina con una llave, el asalto a los camiones, la muerte de Letty… durante estos sucesos tratando de mantener a Mía fuera, y a Hana, la pequeña de la familia, a un brazo de distancia, enviándola a un internado en Boston, al ella obtener media beca, dándole aun más razones al mayor para alejarla de todo y hasta de ellos.

Pero al final no importa lo que hagas, no puedes huir de lo que eres.

 ** _R &F_** ** _"_** Tokyo

.

.

.

Todos siempre me dicen que fue horrible, algo que nadie olvidará.

Excepto yo claro. No puedo recordar nada: ni fuego, ni el chirrido de la carrocería al despedazarse, o el vidrio haciéndose añicos.

Cuando intento recordar algo de ese día, es como si hubiera un zumbido sordo y constante, como el que se produce en la tele cuando la señal se va. Y la nieve parece caer dentro de ella.

Supongo que es algo bueno. No poder recordar la muerte de tu padre ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Puedo escuchar la radio con el saludo al sol oculta desde mi "nido", el cual consiste de demasiadas almohadas para una persona normal, y cortinas en la cabecera de mi cama.

Hace frío y de verdad no deseo levantarme. Puedo escuchar el ruido del mover aquí y allá en la cocina, y el olor a café se ha filtrado a través del resquicio de la puerta. Debe ser la Señora Wu. Me gusta el café de la señora Wu, siempre está en su punto, nunca es fuerte ni suave, y al mío siempre le pone canela y vainilla, y eso es mágico.

Pero no en este momento, ahora me siento como en un letargo, el que deja un sueño y te despiertas en el momento crucial. ¿Qué estaba soñando? También había café en mi sueño, ¿o era solo olor que me estaba llegando que me lo hizo creer? Y de repente vuelve a mí.

…

 _Estaba en mi habitación de L.A., y yo era muy pequeña, así que aun estoy desenmarañando si era solo un sueño, o había verdad en él y era la mezcla de un recuerdo… Mi cama, con todos esos peluches y cojines a mi alrededor ocupando más espacio que yo en ella, podía escuchar repiqueteo del la losa en el fregadero, sentir el sol entrando por la ventana trayendo la calidez y el olor a gardenias, y la suave respiración de mi hermana mayor, en su cama a mi derecha, y a mi padre trabajando en garaje con uno de sus aparatos ruidosos, entonces una mujer entro, despacio y silenciosa, con movimientos cuidadosos y suaves, se que yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así podía verla, ella venia y se sentaba en mi cama y empezaba acariciarme el pelo, lento, suave, constante, y eso me gustaba._

 _Su tacto, su olor, y el amor que emanaba, parecían ser todo lo que necesitaba._

 _-Ya es hora, cariño-decía en su perfecto voz de tenor-debes levantarte, hoy es tu primer día._

 _…_

 **¡CRAFF!**

Me incorporo en la cama. Algo se ha roto, la señora Wu es cuidadosa siempre, algo ha de haber pasado.

-Hello, Miss Wu, es un bellísimo día ¿no?-dice en su influenciado japonés el dolor de culo de Twinkie. Me relajo, Twinkie puede ser una molestia y un estafador con sus productos, pero es Twinkie, prefiero a Twinkie todas las mañanas, que un Yakuza.

-Un bellísimo día, pero ha podido tocar Twinkie-san, me ha asustado, la taza se ha roto, Han-san se molestara-la señora Wu suena preocupada vuelvo a tumbarme y bufo.

Twinkie se une sin saberlo a mi lado-Bah, Han no lo notara, mientras lo más importante este en una pieza y ¡EN SU DEBIDO PESO!-pareciera sarcástico, pero me enfada cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras.

-¿Se refiere a Hana-chan?-murmura sin entenderlo la pobre señora Wu, inmediatamente se lanza a su habitual mantra de la mañana- Le he hecho comida como siempre, pero aun no despierta, creo que aun no está totalmente recuperada de la gripe…

Gruño ante su comentario, si solo supiera señora Wu…

-No desespere, la tendré en pie en lo que un luchador de sumo tarda en devorar un teriyaki.

-Pero, es-espere Twinkie-san, no creo que deba…

-No se preocupe, a ese tigre ya lo tengo por el cuero-desestima el idiota, mientras lo oigo avanzar hasta mi habitación. Tomó la colcha y me tapo hasta la cabeza y me convierto en un capullo haciéndome una bola bajo ella. Segundos después la puerta se abre abruptamente.

-¡OHAYO GOSAIMASU!-el maldito ruidoso, puedo sentirlo caminar en mi la habitación-Es hora de que las niñas _buenas_ y estudiosas tomen su desayuno súper nutritivo para poder seguir estudiando.-a través de la colcha veo que todo es luminoso de repente, debe de haber abierto las cortinas-Vamos _L.A_ _ **.**_ , arriba, mira ese sol tan bonito, ¿Cómo en casa no?-pregunta. Solo hace que apriete la colcha aun más fuerte a mí alrededor.

-¿En serio? ¿No vas a mostrar tu cara hoy?-puedo oír su voz un poco más cerca que antes-¡OH VAMOS! Hay tanto que hacer, tanto que ver y tu… ¿tu solo piensas quedarte ahí?-"deja de ser un dolor de culo y vete" pienso, pero no respondo.

-Hana.-suspira cansadamente-No hagas esto mas difícil-dice mientras empieza a jalonear la colcha, mientras yo la aprieto más y más-Ya has faltado tres días a la universidad. Y no digas que estas enferma porque ya no me lo trago-jala con más fuerza- También se que tienes _Taller Facultativo_ hoy. Se supone que es importante que apruebes esa materia y no la puedes perder, vas a llegar tarde, y si lo haces Han no dejara de molestarme por ello, hasta me dará una paliza.-empieza a jalar con más ahínco, como si se hubiese cansado de jugar y empiezo a perder agarre.

-VETE-mi voz sube amortiguada y molesta a través de las capas de tela.

-¡ESTAS VIVA! ALELUYA-no puedo seguir compitiendo y finalmente pierdo el agarre de la tela, y quedo al descubierto y el frio me golpea a pesar del conjunto deportivo con el duermo me cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo, inmediatamente tomo una de las almohadas y la pongo sobre mi cabeza.- Ahora, que cuento con tu atención, ¡LLEVA TU TRASERO A LA DUCHA ANTES DE QUE YO LO HAGA!-y sin estar conforme también me arrebata la almohada, la luz me lastima los ojos e inmediatamente tapo mi rostro con mis manos.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza-gruño.

-Lo mismo dice Han, pero eso no importa ahora, sal de la cama y báñate, te doy diez minutos para que lo hagas y vayas a comer… Y treinta segundos para salir de la cama. Sabes que con mucho gusto puedo ponerte a la ducha, será un placer verte con poca ropa y mojada.-Pero a pesar de sus amenazas no hago amago de hacer lo que dice. Los segundos pasan, y ninguno de los dos hace movimiento alguno. Pero me pongo rígida al oír el deslizar de la tela…

-Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, también puedo enjabonarte la espalda si lo deseas, veinte, veintiuno…-resoplo y me levanto hecha una furia, y finalmente lo veo por primera vez, viste su acostumbrada chaqueta deportiva, mientras tiene una manga subida para poder mirar uno de los varios reloj de pulsera que carga como siempre, sus acostumbradas bandanas y trenzas en el cabello, me mira a la expectativa con sus profundos ojos oscuros y su piel achocolatada iluminada por la luz que entra por la ventana, levanta una ceja-…veinticinco, también puedo darte shampo…-Le doy una mirada asesina.

-No necesito niñeras-digo con los dientes apretados.

-Cuando la niña crezca, madure y haga lo que tiene que hacer, lo pensaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-aprieto los dientes, sin miramientos me levanto y lo golpeo con mi hombro al pasar en dirección al baño.

-No me importa lo que tengan que pensar u opinar, **_No-Necesito-Niñeras_**. Tampoco _sus_ cuidados. ¡Díselo!-refiriéndome al susodicho "guardián" de manera mordaz, para finalmente cerrar la puerta del baño de un portazo.

-Nueve minutos, ¡Niña consentida!-lo ignoro por completo, y luego agrega-No me hagas venir a sacarte también del baño, mira que ganas no me faltan. Te espero en la cocina.-dice y luego oigo cerrarse la puerta de la habitación.

Suspiro en resignación. Sé que es capaz, y no tengo ganas de matar a nadie hoy, ni siquiera al fastidioso de Twinkie. Me desvisto rápidamente y abro la ducha antes de meterme, esperando que el agua caliente empiece a salir, no quiero extender mas esto, hace demasiado frio. Cuando el vapor empieza inundar el baño, sé que es momento y dejo que el agua me empape totalmente. Pero el agua no logra relajarme, ni quitarme el letargo ni el peso que siento encima, en este preciso instante, solo parece deprimirme más. Repentinamente pienso en lo que dijo la señora Wu.

Ojala fuera gripe. Es menos odiosa, y más pasajera… lo que tengo, es algo terrible, estúpido e inservible.

Tengo mal de _amor._

 ** _R &F_** ** _"_** Tokyo

Los rollos de huevo de la señora Wu son lo mejor, hacen que mi espíritu se eleve. Los como con ganas, y los baño en una fuente de salsa de soya como de costumbre. Tenía tiempo sin comer con tantas ganas. O Tal vez es que la ducha me ha sentado bien, solo me hizo sentir un poco más ligera, un poco. Aunque aun me acostumbro a los formalismos japoneses y a los diversos ingredientes en diferentes platos, hoy los agradezco, se siente casi gourmet.

Twinkie sentado frente a mí, me vigila atentamente, mientras la señora Wu revolotea alrededor de nosotros haciendo aquí y allá. Mientras mastico lo miro fijamente, y el entrecierra los ojos. Aun con el bocado en la boca levanto una ceja interrogativamente. El ladea la cabeza, pero no deja mirarme. Frunzo el ceño y finalmente cedo.

-¿Qué?

-Luces curiosa-entrecierra los ojos aun más- ¿No crees que estas demasiado arreglada para ir a clases en la universidad? –Ruedo los ojos y miro mi ropa. Nada del otro mundo. Las faldas no son un tema nuevo entre las jóvenes japonesas. Ni tampoco para mí, aunque son… cortas. No acostumbro llevarlas, al menos no sin nada para proteger mis piernas, las medias no me agradan, los pantalones son mas lo mío, pero hoy me siento, _experimental_. A pesar de frio que sentí al despertar no fue tan malo cuando ya pase mi era de sueño. Ahora estoy aquí en la cocina con botas de interior peludo reconfortante y de color marrón, una falda salmón, un suéter tejido beige y bufanda a juego con las botas.

-No es tu estilo-coloca lo obvio en palabras.

-¿Qué sabes tú que es mi estilo?-replico ufana.

-Definitivamente eso no.-Señala la vestimenta.

No estoy dispuesta debatir mi vestuario de hoy, en vez de ello enfoco mi atención en la agradable señora Wu, la cual se acerca con un perfecto bento envuelto con comida para mí.

-He puesto onigiris, y langostinos para ti hoy, espero que te gusten-me dice dulcemente mientras tomo el bento.

-Apuesto a que será delicioso-le respondo. Cada vez se nota menos mi acento, y la señora Wu ha sido genial para practicar. A pesar de que me queje todo el tiempo de que no necesito niñeras, tener a la señora Wu atenta a las necesidades de mi apartamento, es agradable. Y no dudo en ayudarme cuando necesite aprender y mejorar mi forma de hablar en japonés.

-¿Qué? ¿No habrá nada para mi hoy?-el holgazán pregunta con su mejor cara de perro abandonado. Resoplo y no le doy tiempo a ninguno de los dos.

-No la molestes. Vámonos.-digo mientras pongo mi mochila al hombro con el bento dentro y tomo su brazo y lo jalo en dirección de la salida lo más rápido que puedo- Arigato por la comida Wu-san. Tenga un buen día, Sayonara.- Y estamos fuera.

-No se vale-replica infantilmente Twinkie-Ella hace comida deliciosa y tu apenas me dejas probarla.

-Está aquí para cocinar para mi, no para alimentar a un entrometido como tú-le digo mientras me encamino al ascensor.

-¿En primer lugar quien la contrato? ¿Eh?

-Han-replico de forma aburrida.

-B-Bueno si, pero fui yo quien la consiguió, bueno no importa… en segundo lugar, pensé que no te gustaba que cuidaran en ti. Si no mal recuerdo, hace nada dijiste que no querías niñeras…

-Me refería a Han y a ti, imbécil.-digo mientras me adentro al ascensor y él me sigue.

-¿Que Wu-san no lo es también?

-Ella no es una entrometida.-le respondo sin mirarlo y descendemos al estacionamiento. Me agrada tener a la señora Wu, pero jamás se los voy a admitir.

-Hmp, como si lo hiciera por gusto, solo lo hago porque Han me lo pide…-se cruza de brazos de manera enfadada. Sé que no lo dice en serio, a pesar que desde un principio de habernos conocido no parecemos llevarnos, creo que es con la única persona con la congenio a un punto amistoso, aunque seamos perros y gatos.-En fin, hoy a un ligero cambio de planes…

Las puertas del ascensor abren y permitiéndonos ingresar al estacionamiento subterráneo. Me dirijo a la plaza de mi auto, con el sonido de nuestros pasos resonando. No pregunto cuál sea el plan hoy, solo saldré por voluntad y distracción, pero a unos pasos del lugar de mi auto me freno… _no está._ Inmediatamente me giro para encarar a mi niñero.

-¿Dónde-esta-mi-auto?-mi rabia bulle en mis venas de un momento a otro, esto tiene que ser una broma. Twinkie se rasca de manera nerviosa la nuca mientras tuerce el gesto.

-Bueno… veras, a eso me refería con el cambio de planes…-el tono de su voz va a apagándose al ver la expresión de mi rostro, estoy realmente cabreada y no me voy a molestar en esconderlo.-Yo voy a ser tu transporte por hoy, y tal vez también mañana.

-¿Y por qué demonios tendrías que hacerlo? Tengo mi propio auto. ¿A dónde se lo llevo _ese_ idiota?-mis manos se han vuelto puños y solo deseo golpear algo.

-Como ya te dije. Cuando la _niña_ haga lo que tenga que hacer veremos… eso incluye también el derecho a conducir libremente-dice con su índice como un profesor señalando la importancia de un suceso político.

-¡ESE AUTO ES MIO! LO COMPRE CON MI DINERO-mi voz asciende dos octavas y resuena cavernosamente a través de la amplitud del estacionamiento-EL NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO DE QUITARMELO, NO ES NADA MIO.

-Es demasiado temprano para que grites _L.A._ -me repone mientras con uno de sus dedos se sacude la oreja.-Lo recuperaras antes delo q-… EH, ¿QUE HACES?-pregunta tontamente como si no fuera obvio que estoy corriendo lejos de él.-HANA ESPER- AH DEMONIOS.-grita mientras empieza a seguirme.

Sujeto con fuerza la mochila de las correas y las ajusto para poder correr con más libertad. Qué bueno no que no soy una liberal y llevó una engañosa falda short, corriendo así con libertad hasta la salida. En cuestión de segundos me encuentro en la amplia avenida, bullendo de vida con la gente y los autos pasando en diferentes direcciones, flaqueada de edificios de lujo. Puedo escuchar los pasos rápidos de Twinkie y sus gritos llamándome, así que ni siquiera me giro y continúo mi escape. Dirigiéndome de manera decidida hacia el paso de peatones en el semáforo del lado sur. ¡Fabuloso! Esta en verde. Pero sospecho que debe estar a punto de cambiar. Es mi única oportunidad para perder al idiota de Twinkie.

Corro con todo lo que las piernas me dan, alcanzando el semáforo al fin, no tengo el tiempo para un baile de la victoria ya que Twinkie está a solo veinte pasos de mi, mi cabello húmedo es sacudido por mi nueva carrera al cruzar el rayado blanco, mientras el claxon de los autos suenan ensordecedoramente y a mitad del último tramo, el paso de peatones cambia a rojo y la luz del semáforo al verde, Twinkie solo acaba de alcanzar el pie del rayado para cuando yo me encuentro finalmente en la acera al otro lado de la avenida y los autos inician de manera rápida su camino nuevamente.

Me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Lo he tomado por sorpresa con mi arrebato. Su cara es una mezcla de emociones y entre ellas se encuentran la molestia y el pánico. No me detengo a pensar que es lo que provoca cada una, no pasara mucho antes de que el semáforo vuelva a estar en rojo. Solo me doy tiempo de permitirme una sonrisita maliciosa hacia él, para luego girarme y volver a correr hacia mi libertad.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Y así empieza

 _ **M"T**_


End file.
